iFacebook
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Let's just say...everyone should have a Facebook page.


**Title:** iFacebook  
**Author:** Multi-Shipper Girl  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly, Dan Schneider does. I also do not own Facebook.  
**Summary:** Let's just say…everyone should have a Facebook page.  
**Author's Note:** I think I made Freddie a little OCC, but you can be the judge of that. I hope you like it and find it amusing and entertaining. Please leave a review!

* * *

"Hey, Spence, what website are you on?" Carly asked her brother as she walked downstairs and saw an unfamiliar website on the computer screen.

Looking at the computer screen, she assumed that must be his profile because of his name and his profile picture.

The website is similar like the one she uses a lot which is SplashFace, but she wonders what the website her brother on is.

"Facebook." Spencer answered his little sister without even looking back at her and just stared at the computer screen as if he's hypnotized and possessed.

"Facebook?"

"Facebook." He said again and went onto a person's profile and she could see him adding a hot girl that's about his age as a friend.

"Do you even know…" She reads her name closely and smirked at him. "Tiffany Stevens?"

"Nope, but she's hot and I will get to know her because now…" He slowly turns around and a smile is spread onto his face. "She's my friend."

"That you don't even know." Carly pointed out.

Spencer shrugged. "Whatever. Hey, do you have a Facebook?"

"…No. I only have a SplashFace and the iCarly website…that's pretty much it."

"Well then, I'm going to be a helpful big brother and going to get you an account for Facebook." Spencer smiled at her and turns around logging out of his account and making his sister one.

"Thanks, Spencer, but I really don't want one." Carly said sheepishly.

"But everyone has one! You'll look like a complete loser if you don't have one!" Spencer exclaimed looking at her.

"Seriously, Spencer, it's not necessary." Carly refused again.

"Fine…" Spencer grumbled.

* * *

The very next day, Carly Shay entered the Library where her study hall was being held. She started to do her Algebra homework and before she could do the fifth problem, her best friend for iCarly came up to her and joined her.

"Hey," Freddie Benson greeted.

"Hi, Freddie," Carly smiled at him. "What's up?"

"…You're not my friend?" Freddie frowned.

Carly looked at the technical producer bewilderedly. "W-what?"

"You're not my friend." Freddie said clearer that time.

"I – I thought we are…" Carly said slowly getting confused at every minute.

"It's not Facebook official." Freddie stated obviously and that's when Carly finally got the problem.

Carly wanted to go home and hit brother as hard as she could. She specifically told him not to give her a Facebook account, but he did…behind her back.

"Freddie, I…you have a Facebook?" Carly asked suddenly after interrupting her own unfinished sentence.

"Doesn't matter. You didn't add me as a friend…" He said sadly and it broke her heart to see it on his face and hear the tone of his voice.

"My brother forced me to have a Facebook and-"

Carly started, but Freddie interrupted her. "And he didn't care…or you didn't care that you didn't add me as your friend."

Carly was starting to get irritated because Freddie wouldn't let her explain and Spencer made her a Facebook profile behind her back. "Look, Freddie, I didn't even want to have a Facebook!"

Before Freddie could get a chance to retort, the librarian approached them and gave them a warning about being quiet in the Library and went back behind her desk.

The part of the iCarly trio remained quiet for the rest of the period.

* * *

At the iCarly studio, Sam Puckett stands behind Freddie's tech cart. She checks her Facebook profile and types her status:

**iCarly rehearsal soon!**

She posted that and looks at all of the pictures she uploaded when she came home from school one day. After she was done with that, she saw how many friends on Facebook she has and beamed at the number.

The blonde does a victory dance and presses the button on her blue remote that does the Random Dancing.

Carly and Freddie entered the studio looking skeptical when they see Sam dancing randomly – neither of them joined her. Freddie turned the lights on and Carly crossed her arms.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Carly asked with a smile on.

"Look at this! Just look at this!" Sam exclaimed as she ran over to the brunette grabbing her by the wrist and yanked her to Freddie's computer.

"What are you doing on my laptop?" Freddie exclaimed.

Sam ignored him and told Carly. "Guess how many friends I have on Facebook? Do you really want to know?"

Carly groaned. "Sam, I really don't care about Facebook."

Sam ignored her and continued. "I have 1,000 friends!"

"What? There's no way you know that many people." Carly said to her looking at the number.

"That was just my goal to get 1,000 friends. I don't know any of them. The only ones I know of are Spencer, Gibby, Fredlumps, and you."

Freddie turned to Carly. "So you add you as a friend, but not me?"

"Freddie, I thought we talked about this…" Carly said tiredly. They have talked about it, but to her, it seemed that the conversation never ended.

"Let's see how many friends Benson has." Sam said and went onto his Facebook profile.

"Sam…" Freddie said with his teeth clenched and his eyes are shut tightly. He's embarrassed at what she will find.

Sam started to dance again, but this time, with no Random Dancing. Carly looked strangely at Sam before she could look at how many friends Freddie really does have.

"...You have 4 friends…?" Carly said disappointed.

Once he opened his mouth to say something (like a lame excuse), Sam started to sing. "I have more friends than, Freddie! I have more friends than, Freddie! I have more friends than, Freddie!" She started to hum the made up tune and still dances.

When the iCarly rehearsal was done, Carly went downstairs fuming.

"Why?" She asked loudly and her brother was sitting on the couch watching his favorite television show, Celebrities Underwater.

He confusedly looked at her. "What?"

Carly rolled her eyes and sighed. She went towards him and grabbed the remote turning the TV off.

"But I was watching-"

"Why did you made me a Facebook when I told you not to?" Carly asked frustrated.

"I thought you needed one…" Spencer said like a small and a little defenseless child.

"I was fine without one!" Carly protested. "But now everything is not fine because I have one!"

"How is everything not fine without one?" Spencer asked her incredulously. "Facebook is awesome!"

Carly slapped her forehead because her brother simply does not get her. Not coming up with anything more to say to him, she sits next to her brother. "What is it with everybody's hype about Facebook?"

"I have no clue, but it's fun to be on," Spencer smiled.

Carly continued. "Freddie was mad at me that I didn't add him as friend so he thought we aren't friends anymore because it isn't…Facebook official, as he puts it. Sam was jumping around and dancing because she has 1,000 friends and she probably doesn't even know any of them."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so fun about Facebook, anyway? It doesn't look like a fun website to be on."

"I can show you! Come with me!" Spencer said getting up and his little sister followed him.

Carly believes Spencer is addicted to Facebook like he was addicted to Pak Rat. She doesn't need to experience that feeling of déjà vu.

When Spencer was logged in on Facebook, he showed her the multiple of games, applications, and quizzes on there.

"My favorite Facebook games are Yahtzee and Farmville." He smiled and begins to play Farmville.

"Who wants to play Yahtzee? That's a game for old people…and what's Farmville?"

"Farmville is a virtual game on Facebook where you could create your own farm and your friends could send and help you with stuff. That's the fun part of Facebook." Spencer said as he's working on his farm.

"Sounds very…"

"Fun, right?"

"Sure. Let's go with that." Carly said with a small smile, but she was weirded out a little.

"Before you could be all negative about Facebook, try it out first!" Spencer insisted.

"Maybe later. All I want to do is get some sleep." Carly said followed by a yawn and went upstairs. "Night, Spencer."

"Night..." Spencer said warily as he was too absorbed with fooling around Facebook.

Carly rolled her eyes, but was slowly approaching up the stairs while keeping an eye on her brother. When he got excited for an unknown reason, that's when she went upstairs hurriedly.

She closed the door and goes onto her laptop as she lays down flat on her stomach on the bed. Carly goes onto the internet and logs into her Facebook account and smiles when she saw her message and smiles even wider when she saw a very cute guy accepted her friend request. She was about to message him until the door burst open making her jump.

"Spencer!" She yelped. "I...I w-was just-"

"Caught you on Facebook!" Spencer said with a smile. "I knew you'd love it!" Carly rolled her eyes and they landed back onto the computer screen. "Who's your new friend?"

"His name is Adam Clent and he's so hot." Carly answered and was only drawn into by Adam's profile picture of him giving a sexy pose.

"Do you even know him?" Spencer asked out of curiousity.

"No, but I will once you'll stop bugging me," Carly said and clicked on his name to give him a message. "Don't you have a Facebook page to go to or have a farm to take care of?"

Spencer sighed that he was defeated. "...Yes, I do."

The artist closed his sister's door when he exited and wondered to himself, _What have I done?_


End file.
